Another Girl
by AshleyCullenn
Summary: Bella quiere llegar a ser bailarina. Ademas de tener que aguantar a las brujas de sus hermanastras, ¿Que ocurrira cuando el famoso Edward cullen aparezca?
1. Chapter 1

****

Solo quiero aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen. Yo solamente juego con ellos.

* * *

Ring Ring.

"Isabella, levanta y no te tardes que tienes que hacer tus tareas"

Joder. Las 7:30 de la mañana y ya tener que aguantar esa…uuhh (_Escalofrío)_ horrible voz.

Yo, Bella Swan soy una chica de 16 años.

Tengo el pelo largo, marrón, ojos color chocolate, delgada y muy pálida.

René, mi madre, me crió sola, ya que mi padre murió en un terrible accidente.

Mi madre era bailarina, pero como el dinero no llegaba, dejó de bailar y se metió en una mansión de ricos a limpiar.

Ellos nos daban un lugar donde dormir y donde comer, así que tampoco nos podíamos quejar.

Fui creciendo y empecé a trabajar con mi madre en la casa.

No entendía como mi madre aguantaba a Jane (la dueña).

Es horrible.

Es cantante, hace anuncios de cremas. Esas movidas.

Casi siempre, se queja de que mi madre y yo limpiábamos mal, cocinábamos mal, no nos esforzábamos lo suficiente.

Sus hijas, Jessica y Tanya, un par de brujas, por cierto.

Me maltrataban, por decirlo de alguna manera. Me pegaban, me estiraban del pelo, me rompían los pocos juguetes que me compraba mi madre.

También cuando rompían algo ellas, me echaban las culpas a mí y claro esta, me castigaban.

Mi madre, murió a los meses de que yo cumpliera 15 años.

Yo estaba en el colegio, cuando vino a buscarme Jane y me contó lo sucedido.

No me lo podía creer, mi mama, muerta. Y lo peor, es que me había abandonado a la merced de las brujas estas.

Lloré y llore y pedí al cielo que me la devolviera, pero nada ocurrió

Jane decidió hacerse cargo de mí y así poder seguir siendo su chacha.

"Ya voy" – le dije por el telefonillo que tenía en mi habitación.

Había tenido un sueño fantástico. Yo, era una bailarina famosísima y bailaba junto a mi madre.

Pero solo era un sueño. Un bonito sueño.

Me vestí y me dirigí a la cocina para hacer el desayuno.

Terminé, cogí mi tabla de skate y me fui directa para el colegio.

En la puerta, esperándome, se encontraba mi única y mejor amiga.

Alice.

Ella de mayor quiere ser diseñadora, ya que ahora diseña su ropa y le queda genial.

Además, es bajita, delgada, pelo corto con sus puntas hacía todos los lados. Sus ojos azules y grises brillaban hoy más de lo normal.

Nadie mas de la escuela sabía que yo existía y si lo sabía no se notaba.

"Hola Alice" – le dije dándole un gran abrazo.

"Belly, ¿has visto la tele?"

"eh, pues no. No he tenido demasiado tiempo, ya sabes…"

"Bueno, mejor, por que adivina, quien va a venir a esta escuela, para organizar un concurso de baile" – me dijo fingiendo emoción

Yo no le contesté, por que obviamente no lo sabía, a sí que espere a que continuara.

Como ella, vio que no lo sabía, continuó.

"El Famoso bailarín Edward Cullen"

Que. No puede ser. De pequeña esta re enamorada de él.

Le sonreí a Alice y no fuimos hacía clase.

En el pasillo estaban mis "hermanastras" por llamarlas de alguna manera y Lauren.

Lauren. Como la odio. Se cree perfecta y no lo es.

Intenté dirigirme hacía otro pasillo pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"Bella, ¿Cuántas veces te tenemos que repetir que este es nuestro pasillo?"

Yo no les quise contestar y agarre a Alice para irnos, pero ella soltó mi agarre.

"Tu pasillo dices. Unos huevos. Este pasillo es de todos, lo que quiere decir que todo el mundo puede pasar por él. Si no sabes lo que quiere decir de todo el mundo búscalo en el diccionario. "

"Alice ya vámonos"

"si, será lo mejor criada, espero que hoy llegues puntal" – me contestó Tanya.

Cuando me iba a ir, Lauren me tiro el café que tenía en la mano.

"ups, creí que eras una papelera. ¡Adiós!"

Ya estaba acostumbrada a que me trataran como una mierda, por lo que no hice nada.

Me cambié de ropa y entre a clases.

Pasaron rápidamente todas y Alice me llevo con tu "_trasto"_. Por que de verdad que es un trasto.

Es una furgoneta algo tuneada, que parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a morir.

Alice me dejó en case y nos despedimos.

Recogí el correo, y nada más abrir la puerta ya estaba Jane diciendo que la tenía que acompañar a sus sesiones de fotos y esas cosas.

Mientras limpiaba el salón, Jess y tanya aparecieron y se me quedaron viendo.

"¿Queréis algo?" – les pregunte

"No disimules estúpida. Sabemos que estas re enamorada de él"

Eh, pero estas que han comido. Están muchísimo mal de la cabeza. Estas ricas de hoy en día.

"¿De que habláis?"

Me cogieron del brazo y pusieron un CD en el reproductor y en el video salía una nicña. No me lo puedo creer. Esa niña soy yo.

Cuando era pequeña grabé un video declarando mi amor a Edward Cullen y luego bailaba. Solo tenía 6 años.

"¿Cómo os habéis atrevido ha entrar en mi habitación?"

"Eres tan patética. Te queremos lejos de él cuando venga. ¿Entendido? Si no todo el mundo lo vera en youtube"

"pero si no sabéis como funciona"

"pero Lauren si Payasa"

Después empezaron a murmurar intentando copiar mi voz.

"_Edward te quiero. Este baile es para ti"_

Yo solo me fui a mi habitación corriendo.

Lloré y lloré y desee que mi mama volviera a mi lado.

Como podía a ver acabado en un lugar tan horrible como este.

* * *

**AQuí mi primer capitulo!**

**Se que es muy corto pero los demás seran mas largos.**

**Decidme que les parece!**

**¿Creeís que merezco algun review?**

**Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Holaa! Los personajes no me pertecene yo solamente juego con ellos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con la cara roja de haber llorado.

Hice lo mismo que las mañanas anteriores y Alice me vino a recoger con tu trasto hacía el instituto.

Llegamos y cuando íbamos a entrar apareció una limusina negra.

No se como de repente todas las chicas empezaron a gritar y a maquillarse, además de dar saltitos.

"Edward, guapísimo"

"Te queremos"

"Eres el mejor. Te apoyamos"

La gente realmente esta loca. Alice y yo nos fuimos lo más rápidamente que pudimos hacía clase.

Había tanta gente alrededor de la limusina que no supe como iba a poder salir de ahí.

A la hora del almuerzo yo esta re nerviosa.

No sabía exactamente por que, pero tenía que ver con Edward.

Nos fuimos a la cafetería y obviamente él se encontraba allí.

La gente estaba en circulo a él, rodeándolo, y atento a lo que pudiera decir.

Me fijé en que Lauren estaba agarrada a su brazo.

Como no.

Edward estaba Guapísimo. Alto, Fuerte, con ese cabello tan bonito y esos ojos tan verdes.

En persona se le ve mejor.

Al lado de él, había un chico rubio que era mono.

Me di cuenta como Alice no le quitaba ojo y sonreía.

"Bella, ¿As visto que Guapo es?

"Si"

"Tiene un pelo precioso" – dijo Alice metiéndose papas en la boca.

"La verdad es que sí. Y esos ojos verdes que tiene…

"¿Qué dices?" "Yo digo el otro, el rubio. Se llama Jasper y es el mejor amigo de Edward.

"Am. Fallo mió"

"Me debí imaginar que estarías hablando de él. Porque te gusta ¿cierto?"

"No me gusta duende. Solo me parece atractivo" le dije tomando zumo.

"Lo que tu digas" – me contestó

Ya habíamos terminado por lo que nos fuimos a las siguientes clases.

Solo podía pensar en ese chico de ojos verdes, y la clase se me hizo eterna.

Me dirigí al coche de Alice pero me antes de eso, me choque contra alguien y todos mis papeles y libros que llevaba en la mano, cayeron al suelo.

"Lo…Lo siento" –dije avergonzada

"Tranquila. Fue mi culpa, no te vi"

Levante mi mirada y claro esta era Edward.

Me puse completamente roja y agache mi mirada recogiendo mis cosas.

Él me ayudo y realmente no me miro ni dos veces.

Cuando termino, se fue seguido de Jasper.

En el coche de camino a casa, estuve pensando.

¿Cómo alguien se podría fijar en mí? Nadie. Nunca.

Estaba bastante triste. Yo no importaba nada.

Alice me miro interrogante.

"¿Qué pasa bellita?

"Nada. Solo tuve mal día"

"Nos vemos mañana amiga."

"Adiós."

Llegué a la casa, y nada más abrir la puerta Jane ya me estaba esperando en la puerta.

"Isabella, dentro de una semana, tengo una cena importante que voy a celebrar aquí"

No me dio tiempo contestarle ya que siguió hablando,

"Vendrá Edward Cullen. Seguro que sabes quien es. Tenemos que hablar sobre hacer un dueto juntos"

"Ok Jane. Todo estará preparado" – le dije mirando mis pies.

"Eso espero. No lo estropees"

Ja, esta vieja loca. Ya no sabía ni como conseguir más fama. Ya esta chocha, no ve que ya se le paso el arroz _(Por si no lo sabéis, es una expresión española)_

Limpié el cuarto de Jessica y de Tanya, que tarde como unas 4 horas. Hice la colada y termine mi tarea.

Estaba agotada y me fui a dormir.

La semana se me paso rápida ya que Edward no estaba mucho por el insti.

Y hoy, era la maldita cena.

Mientras ponía la mesa correctamente, me temblaban las piernas.

Jane, ya me había avisado de que la cena la tenía que servir yo. ¡Que guay! Joder, si es que nada me salía bien.

Todo estaba preparado ya, y a los minutos sonó el timbre.

Nuestros invitados pasaron a la mesa y yo agarré la comida y la empecé a servir.

¡Que vergüenza!

Empezaron ha hablar tranquilamente pero Jane empezó con el tema del dueto y Edward se puso serio.

"Ya te he dicho que no voy hacer ningún dueto con tigo. No se ni por que he venido"

"Pero debes hacerlo. No te puedes negar" – soltó Jane pegando un golpe en la mesa.

"No. Jamás lo haré. Con tigo no voy ni a la esquina. Entérate"

El ambiente estaba muy tenso además de caldeado.

Yo intentaba servir, pero todos estaban hablando y peleando y ahí fue cuando una mano choco contra mi bandeja y caía al suelo.

Encima de mí había alguien, y esos labios casi rozaban los míos.

Que sensación tan agradable.

* * *

**Aquí va mi segundo capítulo.**

**¿Que les pareció?**

**Se que es corto,pero es que realmente no tengo mucho tiempo, pero hoy como tengo un ratito pues decidí subir.**

**Ayer subí cap de Basketball high school.**

**¿Algun review?**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
